Pesadillas
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Hay muchas teorías sobre el sueño. Hechos cotidianos, deseos, vidas pasadas. Para el joven James T. Kirk era un misterio, ¿Podrán mostrarte también una vida futura? En mundo donde la caza de brujas es ley y se sueña con el demonio, hay que tener cuidado con quien intentas apoyarte. AU. Halloween fic.


_Hay sueños, que por más que los deseemos, no se pueden convertir en realidad. Al menos no en esta vida. Disfruten._

**Todos los personajes son creación del maravilloso Gene Roddenberry, yo solo los tomo prestados, para hacer realidad las maquinaciones de mi loca mente.**

**Advertencias: Este fanfic a demás de ser un AU (alternative universe) y un Halloween fic, también contiene Spirk (relación Spock/Kirk), así que si no te gusta, simple y sencillamente no leas. **

* * *

**Pesadillas**

**Por BlissVmpKr**

_Sus ojos eran oscuros, de un profundo color chocolate. Estaban inyectados en ira. Ese ser era extraño, no era cualquier humano. O más bien no era humano. Sus orejas terminaban en punta, al igual que sus cejas. Lo había provocado, lo sabía. Sentía que había jugado con fuego y que estaba a punto de quemarse. El por qué le era desconocido, pero lo sabía. Lo confirmó cuando de un momento a otro, una sola fracción de segundo después, aquel terrible ser lo golpeó. _

_La arrolladora fuerza con la que lo hizo lo tomó desprevenido. Intentó defenderse, incluso devolver los golpes. Fue inútil. Todos y cada uno de sus intentos fueron seguidos por otra muestra del inmenso poder que poseía ese ser. Sintió su cuerpo volar y un objeto incrustándose en su espalda. Una especie de superficie. No reconoció dónde había caído, no sabía dónde estaba. Pero no le importaba, realmente lo único que merecía su atención era eso, eso que le tenía sujeto por la garganta, eso que intentaba asfixiarlo hasta la muerte. Una de sus manos se sujetó desesperadamente de su muñeca. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de separar a aquella espantosa criatura de sí. Pero como antes, fue completamente inútil. Sintió su energía comenzar a menguar y su agarre perdió fuerza. Su vista se oscurecía mientras sus pulmones ardían. Sentía cómo si se estuviese quemando desde adentro. Su final estaba cerca, lo sabía. Por un momento llegó a pensar que moriría quemado. El dolor era insoportable. Las nubes se arremolinaban frente a él, impidiéndole ver nada más que esos fieros ojos. Lo último que escuchó antes de que la neblina cubriera todos sus sentidos y que el fuego lo consumiese, fue una voz, de algún otro ser, llamando a su verdugo: Spock._

James Tiberius Kirk despertó sobresaltado. Su corazón marcaba un ritmo frenético al igual que su agitada respiración. Se llevó las manos al rostro intentando calmarse. Sus manos se sintieron la humedad del sudor y de pronto fue consciente de que el líquido cubría todo su cuerpo. El miedo, esos ojos obscuros, la sensación de estar siendo quemado desde dentro lo tenían en estado casi catatónico. Era el mismísimo diablo. Lo sabía, el diablo se había a apoderado de sus sueños. Afortunadamente había despertado justo a tiempo. Aquel demonio no había logrado asesinarlo. Aquel demonio de orejas puntiagudas, y esas cejas que seguramente eran sus cuernos disfrazados. Aquel demonio que al parecer tenía nombre, y no era Satán, era Spock.

Justo unos minutos después de que lograra controlar su respiración, unos ligeros golpes se escucharon en su puerta. El rubio alzó la mirada y autorizó la entrada. Era su sirviente personal. Mudd. Un hombre gordinflón y con un prominente mostacho. Kirk se levantó de la cama.

―Su madre me envía joven Kirk ―dijo Mudd inclinándose a modo de saludo ―me ha pedido que le avise que la ejecución de la bruja se realizará justo después del servicio religioso de esta mañana. Al medio día.

James asintió agradecido.

―¿Desea tomar su desayuno en el comedor joven Kirk? ―preguntó Mudd

―No, gracias Mudd ―respondió James, no se sentía con ánimos de salir todavía ―lo tomaré aquí.

―Como desee. Enviaré a alguien a vestirlo mientras me encargo de traerle el desayuno

―¡No! ―se negó el rubio ―No es necesario, lo haré yo solo.

―A su madre no le agradará eso joven Kirk ―respondió el sirviente.

―No se lo digas ―respondió James ―Por favor, lo haré solo.

Mudd se mostró un poco indeciso, pero al final asintió. Su amo era James Kirk, debía hacer lo que a él le pareciese.

Una vez solo de nuevo. Kirk suspiró y volvió a enterrar su rostro entre sus manos. Las imágenes de su sueño aún le revoloteaban en la mente. Debería dejar de pensar en ello. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y se puso de pie. Abrió su armario y procedió a vestirse. A veces era un fastidio tantos sirvientes. Tener una buena posición social no era sinónimo de la inutilidad. Y para ser francos a veces se sentía inútil. Los Kirk eran una de las familias más ricas e influyentes de todo Salem. Su padre era un importante Almirante de la corona inglesa. Era el encargado de las trece colonias, el tráfico de esclavos, la vigila de la piratería, entre otras importantes funciones.

Su familia era pequeña. Solo eran su madre, su padre, su hermano y él. Su hermano, cinco años mayor que él, había decidido dedicarse a la medicina. Toda una desgracia para el Almirante George Kirk, pues esperaba que se uniera al ejército. No se opuso, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que su hijo decidiera enlistarse como médico del ejército. Aunque con un bebé en camino y una bella esposa, eso estaba puesto en tela de duda. Por otro lado, el joven James, esperaba ansiosamente cumplir los dieciséis años, plazo impuesto por su madre, para unirse a él.

Por su rango, el Almirante Kirk pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la ciudad. Justo en ese momento, era así. Su hermano Samuel vivía en la propiedad de junto. Por su gran cantidad de dinero, eran de las familias cuyas casas se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad. La plaza estaba enfrente de estas. Poseían dos propiedades más, una en la provincia de Georgia y la otra en la provincia de Virginia.

Salem pasaba por una interesante época. Desde hace poco más de cinco meses, habían estado notando manifestaciones de brujería. La mayoría de los sospechosos eran mujeres, y se habían detenido al menos treinta y ejecutado seis. Kirk se preguntó si el sueño que acababa de tener tendría que ver con alguna de ellas.

Mudd le trajo el desayuno y Kirk comió. Al finalizar, bajo al recibidor. Su madre, su hermano y su esposa se encontraban esperándolo para asistir al servicio religioso de todos los domingos. La iglesia estaba repleta. Se podía sentir el miedo en el aire. Una sensación que se podía percibir entre los habitantes de la ciudad desde que comenzó a cacería de brujas. Algo terrible para muchos, fascinante para Kirk. No podía evitar sentir un poco de compasión por las criaturas. Pero era el castigo que se establecía por sus terribles actos. Le debían a Dios el regresar a esas criaturas al infierno.

Ese día cuando terminó la misa, las personas del pueblo se reunieron en torno a la figura de la bruja. Kirk se acercó intrigado. Era la primera vez que vería una ejecución. Las anteriores veces había estado ocupado con su padre o con su hermano. Se sentía emocionado, no podía evitar imaginarse a la criatura del demonio. Su casi aún infantil imaginación imaginaba a la bruja terriblemente fea, con el cabello de estropajo y asquerosas protuberancias en el rostro. Logró hacerse paso entre la gente y lograr visualizar a la hechicera. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no era nada de lo que había pensado. A decir verdad, era hermosa.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras observaba las finas facciones de la joven. No debía tener más de diecinueve años. Su esposo la había acusado de brujería al llevar más de cuatro años de casados y no haber concebido ningún hijo. Un instinto de protección nació en James. El cabello rojizo de la muchacha estaba despeinado, y tenía la cabeza gacha. Pero aún se podía apreciar su belleza. La joven levantó el rostro y se clavó sus ojos verdes en Kirk. La muchedumbre le gritaba improperios mientras el juez de la ciudad decía los cargos y la sentencia. Morir en la hoguera.

―No soy una bruja ―sollozó ―por favor, no me quemen.

Sus ojos estaban inundados por las lágrimas y su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente a causa de los sollozos. La compasión surgió en James, le creyó.

―¡Alto! ―gritó ―¡Alto! ¡Están cometiendo un error! ¡Ella no es una bruja!

Intentó atravesar la barrera de los guardias para llegar hasta ella. Pero fue detenido. El sacerdote de la iglesia pronunció unas palabras en latín mientras la rociaba con agua bendita. La muchacha se retorcía intentando liberarse de las ataduras, víctima de la desesperación y el instinto de supervivencia.

―¡No! ―gritó cuando el capitán de la policía le hacía un gesto aun fraile ―¡Por favor, no!

―¡No! ―seguía gritando James ―¡No lo hagan! ¡Alto!

El fraile tenía una antorcha en sus manos, no se le veía el rostro por la capucha de su hábito. Se acercó con paso firme y sin vacilas. James vio como sus manos bajaban la antorcha, prendiéndole fuego a la hoguera. Cerró los ojos mientras la multitud estallaba en aplausos y vítores de alegría, pero aún así, aún con todo el ruido, no pudieron eclipsar los gritos de dolor de la joven que estaba siendo quemada.

No sabía por qué, o cómo, pero cuando abrió los ojos estaba en su cama. Su madre, su hermano, y un par de sirvientes estaban alrededor de él.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó confundido

―Te hechizó la bruja ―respondió Samuel ―Te hizo creer que no lo era e intentaste liberarla.

De esa parte se acordaba perfectamente James.

―Cuando murió ―continuó ―te desmayaste por el efecto de su hechizo.

―¡Oh hijo estaba tan asustada! ―Su madre lo abrazó llorando

James no podía procesar todo. ¿Hechizado? ¿Habría sido de verdad hechizado?

―Tranquila, madre ―dijo Samuel retirando suavemente el cuerpo de su madre de encima de su hermano menor ―ya todo ha pasado. No hay necesidad de esto. Hay que dejarlo descansar solamente.

Winona asintió, sacando su pañuelo y limpiándose las lágrimas.

―Tienes razón… lo… lo siento James ―le sonrió ligeramente ―No quiero agobiarte, hijo. Te dejaremos descansar.

Hizo una señal a todos los sirvientes y salieron de ahí. Dejándolo a solas con Samuel.

―Yo también debo irme James ―dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir.

El joven Kirk se mordió el labio indeciso, no sabiendo si era prudente hablar. Pero al final se decidió.

―Samuel ―llamó

El aludido se volteó, justo antes de salir.

―¿Sí?

―Creo que fui hechizado ―le dijo serio

Su hermano rio.

―Sí, eso fue lo que dije

―No me refiero a este momento ―respondió James

Con todo el valor que fue capaz de juntar. El joven Kirk le relató a su hermano mayor su sueño, o más bien pesadilla, con el demonio de ojos chocolate. El rostro de su hermano se preocupaba cada vez más.

―Espero que solo haya sido un sueño James ―dijo cuando terminó ―hay que vigilar esto, si continúan dímelo por favor. Podría haber una bruja rondándote.

_Podía ver sus pupilas dilatadas por la pasión, volviendo su mirada aún más lúgubre. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor. Se sentía tan acalorado, el firme cuerpo sobre el suyo era sumamente caliente. Supo que había cerrado los ojos, pero de alguna manera lo seguía viendo. Sus cuerpos desnudos estaban unidos. Podía sentir el firme miembro masculino en su interior. Los embistes eran frenéticos, el placer se mezclaba de tal manera con el dolor que lo potenciaba exponencialmente. Sus dedos se clavaron en la espalda ajena cuando un embiste en particular tocó una parte especialmente sensible dentro de él. Su boca se abrió en un jadeo mientras las estocadas aumentaban aún más el ritmo, tocando continuamente ese punto. El roce entre sus cuerpos estimulaba su propia masculinidad excitada. Era demasiado. Simple y sencillamente no podía resistirlo más. Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que un ronco gemido era arrancado de su pecho, pronunciando su nombre: Spock._

James despertó sobresaltado nuevamente. Pero esta vez la humedad en su cuerpo no era provocada únicamente por el sudor, se asomó bajo las sabanas y se encontró con una mancha en la entrepierna de su pijama. Había vertido su semilla mientras dormía. El demonio le había seducido. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de su demonio, de su cuerpo, lo asaltó nuevamente. Parecía poseer la misma anatomía que un cuerpo masculino. Sintió una mezcla entre horror y excitación cuando recordó la sensación de su miembro dentro de él, de los embistes de la bestia, porque eso era, una bestia.

_El terror recorría sus venas. La oscuridad lo tenía absorbido. Miles de pequeñas criaturas extrañas con ojos brillantes y afiladas garras lo miraban. Lo tenían rodeado. No saldría vivo de ahí, lo sabía. Cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar que estaba ahí, preparándose mentalmente para sentir su piel siendo desgarrada, su cuerpo brutalmente descuartizado. Escuchó una voz suave y grave diciendo: Jim. De alguna manera sabía que se refería a él. Abrió los ojos. Una silueta delgada y alta sobresalía de las menores. No solamente llamó la atención de él, sino que también de sus perseguidores. El miedo que antes sintió no se comparó con el terrible pánico que cruzo su pecho cuando esos diminutos demonios se voltearon a la otra sombra, a él. Lo atacarían, el suelo de aquella cueva debía llenarse de color granate, no esmeralda. No iba a permitir que eso sucediese, no podía, no él. Abrió su boca para recuperar la atención de las criaturas, pero la sombra fue más rápida. Sacó una cosa que parecía una caja y de ella sonó un pequeño chillido. Algo casi imperceptible para su oído. Pero los monstruos delante de sí se llevaron las patas delanteras a donde suponía estaban sus oídos. Varios lloriqueos y gemidos de dolor se escucharon antes de que huyeran despavoridos. El asombro y el alivio aliviaron su alma antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la silueta. Sus labios, sin permiso suyo, se estrellaron contra los contrarios. El beso era demandante, fiero, pero podía sentir las manos ajenas en su espalda, reconfortándolo tiernamente. Sus labios se separaron unos milímetros y su voz susurró: Spock._

Despertó otra vez, como siempre, sobresaltado. Pero esta vez el miedo no figuraba en sus emociones. Una extraña sensación se había apoderado de él. Tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, casi sintiendo el fantasma de su beso en ellos. Por primera vez, el recuerdo de esos ojos chocolates no le trajo temor, todo lo contrario, le trajo anhelo.

Durante las siguientes semanas, James soñó con su demonio al menos tres veces a la semana. Soñó mundos extravagantes y criaturas de igual clasificación. Soñó con artefactos, como naves de metal que viajaban por las estrellas, con cosas extraordinarias que no sabía ni describir. Soñaba con algo parecido a la magia. En cada despertar, su anhelo por volver a soñar se hacía cada vez mayor, ya no podía pasar el día sin esperar ansiosamente el alba para poder acostarse y soñar. Pero sus sueños no solo contenían aventuras maravillosas, sino que comenzó a conocer a su demonio, a su Spock. Lo veía, lo sentía, hacían el amor apasionadamente, conversaban, jugaban algo que parecía ajedrez. No comprendía gran parte de lo que veía en ellos, pero si comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo.

_Su cuerpo estaba tirado, tendido sobre el suelo. Lo sentía pesado y un terrible dolor le consumía lentamente. Abrió los ojos cuando una voz familiar le habló. Sabía quién era, su corazón se aceleró un poco cuando vio esos ojos chocolate. Pero estaba cansado, su corazón estaba cansado. Entre ellos había un cristal. James veía los labios del demonio moviéndose y sabía que él también le habló, pero no supo que fue lo que se dijeron. La tristeza inundaba los ojos de su demonio y él también se entristeció. Su alma dolió con gran intensidad, como el reflejo de la de él. Extendió su mano, tratando de reconfortarlo, o de despedirse. El cristal retuvo su camino y su demonio puso la propia en el mismo lugar. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. El dolor en el alma y el cuerpo de Kirk aumentó. Su cuerpo perdió fuerzas y su corazón se cansó demasiado, tuvo que detenerse. La vista se le fue nublando, hasta que solo quedó el rostro consternado de su demonio y luego, nada. _

Esta vez su despertar no fue violento, todo lo contrario, fue muy tranquilo. Sin embargo, al abrir James los ojos, y repasar mentalmente lo que había ocurrido, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y temor. Había presenciado su propia muerte. Se sentó un momento, incrédulo. Su mente intentaba encontrar un significado a todo eso. ¿Sería una especie de presagio?

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Dio permiso para entrar, imaginando que sería Mudd. Era su hermano. James se incorporó en la cama, intrigado.

―¿Cómo estás? ―le preguntó Samuel

―Bien, gracias ―respondió James extrañado ―¿Qué sucede?

―He querido venir a saludarte antes de partir.

―¿Partir?

―Sí, Aurelan está por dar a luz y le gustaría hacerlo en Georgia.

Un silencio incomodo se extendió por la habitación.

―Ah ―logró articular por fin James

―Escucha ―le dijo Samuel ―no quisiera dejarte, especialmente ahora que estas… así

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Kirk

―Has continuado teniendo pesadillas ―le respondió Samuel serio ―No lo niegues. Madre me ha llamado temerosa, te notas cansado y ausente. Ya no sales a cazar con el joven McCoy, te has alejado te todos tus amigos. La mayoría del tiempo esperas irte a dormir, pero no puedes hacerlo. Ese demonio sigue acosándote en las noches.

James desvió la mirada. No era tan así, estaba cansado y ausente, sí. Pero era porque esperaba impacientemente la noche para volver a soñar con su demonio, con él, con Spock.

―No es como lo describes ―susurró el joven rubio ―Te lo aseguro

―Entonces explícamelo ―pidió su hermano.

Mordió su labio, indeciso. Pero a quién sino su hermano podría confiarle eso. Era su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo, su pilar y soporte, su ejemplo. No podía tener secretos con él. Abrió la boca y procedió a relatarle los hechos de las últimas semanas. Le contó todo, desde aquellos violentos sueños que lo hacían estremecer de terror, hasta aquellos dulces y tiernos que lo hacían estremecer. Aunque le ocultó detalles a su hermano, como aquellas veladas en las que la pasaba perdido en el placer carnal. En el placer con otro hombre, o al menos otro ser de forma masculina. Supo que su hermano se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por la forma en la que se deformó su rostro. Por el horror que sintió.

―¡Acaso escuchas lo que me estas diciendo! ―esclamó ―Te has enamorado del demonio, James

Su hermano lo miraba horrorizado.

―Yo…

―¡No! ―lo cortó ―Esto tiene que parar, llamaré a un exorcista esta misma noche.

―¡No! ―gritó Kirk ―No lo hagas, no es nada. Son solo simples sueños.

―¿Puedes escucharte? Estas completamente perdido…

―No lo entiendes ―susurró

―No, el que no entiende eres tú. No voy a sentarme a observar como un demonio posee el cuerpo de mi hermano pequeño. Jamás.

Unos toquidos interrumpieron la pequeña disputa. Mudd estaba en la puerta. Se le dio permiso de entrar.

―Señor Kirk ―dijo Mudd haciendo una reverencia ―lamento interrumpirlos, pero su esposa ha entrado en parto.

El rostro de por sí consternado de Samuel se distorsionó aún más.

―Voy enseguida, prepare mis cosas

Mudd asintió y salió de la habitación de James.

―Esto no ha terminado James, me encargaré de que ese demonio no vuelva a aparecerse en tus sueños.

Una incómoda pesadez se instauró en el estómago del joven Kirk.

―No voy a dejarte, Samuel ―le respondió

Su hermano lo miró con tristeza. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero Mudd apareció nuevamente en la puerta, llamándolo y tuvo que acudir.

Esa misma noche estaban celebrando un funeral. El hijo de Samuel nació enredado en el cordón umbilical. No pudieron hacer nada por él. Nació asfixiado. El dolor y la pena estaban tatuadas en el rostro del mayor Kirk y su esposa. Sus miradas oscuras hacían juego con su vestimenta de luto. James se acercó a abrazar a su hermano y este se dejó hacer, ausente.

―Lo siento ―dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él

―No podía hacerse nada ―respondió Samuel, dejando que las lágrimas se apoderasen de él.

Personas fueron desfilando alrededor de sus ojos. Todas dándoles pronto a la joven pareja e insistiéndoles que pronto estarían en cinta otra vez. Kirk rondó por la casa de su hermano un momento, observando a las personas acercarse al pequeño ataúd. Él no pudo hacerlo. Pasaba la media noche cuando la puerta fue abierta violentamente. El capitán de la policía local estaba en la entrada.

―Vengo a detener a James Tiberius Kirk ―gritó ―Está acusado de brujería.

Los murmullos horrorizados y el pánico se desataron en la multitud. La sorpresa y el miedo inutilizaron el cuerpo de James. Su madre se desmayó por la sorpresa y los rostros atónitos y mudos de su hermano y cuñada lo observaban en silencio. Los presentes se separaron de él instantáneamente, dejando un espacio en el cual el capitán de la policía podría pasar. Varios gendarmes se abrieron paso y lo sujetaron firmemente. Cuando James pudo reaccionar, intentó zafarse de esos brutales agarres. Todo era inútil.

―¡No! ―gritó ―¡Por favor no! ¡No hago brujería! ¡Ayuda por favor!

Pero nadie iba a ayudarlo.

―¡No! ―pasaron al lado de su hermano, que lo veía con horror ―Samuel, Samuel, ayúdame ―suplicó ―diles que no soy un brujo, díselos.

―Yo que usted no tratará si quiera de ayudar al brujo, señor Kirk ―advirtió el capitán ―no después de lo que se le acusa.

Ambos lo miraron interrogantes.

―El joven está acusado de provocar la muerte de su hijo

―¿¡Qué!? ―exclamó James ―Eso es mentira, es una mentira. Samuel tienes que creerme, sabías que yo…

Un golpe resonó en la estancia. Y juntó con él, se detonó el silencio. Samuel George Kirk, acababa de golpear a su hermano. James se encogió por el dolor. Pero guardó silencio. Vio con lágrimas en los ojos como su hermano se negaba a mirarlo, se levantó y subió las escaleras de su casa. Al mismo tiempo, los policías tiraron de él, a fuera del edificio. Había una carroza enfrente de la puerta. Una enorme jaula sobresalía de ella. El sacerdote los esperaba y tiró agua bendita sobre Kirk, para "inutilizar sus poderes". Sin ninguna delicadeza fue tirado dentro de ella.

Todo parecía un flash para Kirk. Todo pasó sin registrarse realmente en su mente. Fue puesto en custodia, su juicio se celebraría al alba. Paso la noche en la cárcel local. A su lado, asesinos y ladrones se separaban de él, atemorizados. Pero James no les prestó atención. El dolor del golpe que recibió por parte de su hermano era nada, nada comparado con el dolor de su alma al saber que el ser en el que más confiaba en el mundo no confiaba en él. Esa noche durmió llorando. No soñó.

Al día siguiente, fue llevado ante el juzgado. Varias personas estaban reunidas para ver como el hijo menor del gran Almirante George Kirk era juzgado por brujería. Un gran acontecimiento sin duda y que acarrearía miles de curiosos y periodistas cotillas. Fuese encontrado culpable o no, sin duda sería una gran historia para contar.

―James Tiberius Kirk ―dijo el juez ―los cargos que se le imputan son: brujería, asesinato de un menor y herejía. ¿Cómo se declara?

―Inocente ―dijo Kirk

―Por supuesto ―ironizó el juez ―todos lo son

―¿Quién me acusa? ―preguntó James ―tengo derecho a saberlo

De entre la multitud se levantó un hombre, gordinflón y de un poblado bigote. Un gran crucifijo estaba colgado de su cuello. Harry Mudd.

―¿Usted? ―preguntó Kirk incrédulo ―¿Por qué?

―Al parecer su sirviente se dio cuenta de sus intercambios nocturnos con el demonio joven Kirk, es una lástima. Las mentes jóvenes son las más fáciles de pervertir para él.

Harry Mudd se separó del público y le habló.

―Este hombre es amante de Satán ―acusó

Un murmullo horrorizado de la multitud resonó en la estancia

―Todas las noches lo vista en sueños he escuchado como se lo relataba a su hermano.

Fue relatando los mismos sueños que le había contado James a Samuel. Kirk se sintió desfallecer. Su intimidad había sido corrompida. Los miembros de la audiencia se horrorizaban cada vez más. Pero fue la última oración de Mudd la que puso el clavo a su ataúd.

―Ayer en la mañana escuché al joven Kirk y a su hermano discutir, el señor Kirk se iría a dar a luz a su hijo e intentó antes de irse, exorcizar al demonio de la casa. James advirtió que no lo dejaría. Esa misma noche, se estaba velando el cuerpo del no nato. James Tiberius Kirk es un brujo, amante del demonio y ha asesinado a una criatura inocente por su egoísmo.

Los murmullos aumentaron. No hacía falta más. Nadie fue a intentar defenderlo. Ningún testigo quiso apelar a Mudd. Fue condenado a morir en la hoguera. Kirk se deshacía en sollozos y comenzó a preguntarse si esos sueños, si su demonio era tan malvado como decían. Él no había causado daño a nadie. Nunca quiso hacerle daño a nadie. Tal vez si era un brujo y no lo sabía, tal vez su rabia y su afán por seguir soñando con Spock le habían hecho librar energía maligna. Sonaba todo tan bizarro. Pero James no pudo evitar dudar de sí mismo. Si no era verdad lo que decían de él… entonces por qué nadie de su familia había ido a apoyarlo.

Su visión era borrosa a causa de las lágrimas. Pero pudo observar, como Mudd recibía un bolsillo lleno de monedas por parte del capitán de la policía.

Era treinta de octubre. El juez del pueblo decidió quemarlo a media noche. Justo cuando el día de brujas comenzaba. Una muestra para decirle a Satanás que nunca le iba a ganar a las ovejas del rebaño de Dios, desafiándolo quemando a su amante, justo en el día en el que las brujas le veneraban.

La luna se alzó en todo su esplendor. Lo sacaron de su celda a puntapiés y le subieron a la carroza―jaula. Lo transportaron al centro de la ciudad. A la plaza, justo al lugar donde había suplicado por la joven bruja. En el mismo lugar había una nueva hoguera. Pero esa era para él. Especialmente para él. El pánico comenzó a recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo, su respiración se agitó de forma antinatural, podía sentir su corazón en sus oídos, latiendo furiosamente, parecía que intentaba latir todo lo posible antes de ser detenido en contra de su voluntad. Escuchó a la gente arremolinándose ante él. Varias antorchas iluminaban el camino.

El alcalde de la ciudad pronunció un discurso, al igual que el sacerdote. Llamando a todos para arrepentirse de sus pecados, amenazando a todas las brujas, diciéndoles que no habría tregua para ellas, ni siquiera en su propio día. El sacerdote llamó al fraile. James observó a su verdugo con una irónica curiosidad. Masoquismo puro.

Se quedó paralizado.

La luz de la antorcha iluminó el rostro del fraile. Lo vio por primera vez. Se quedó sin aliento. Sabía quién era, lo había visto antes, en sus sueños. Los mismos ojos color chocolate, la misma nariz, los mismos labios tentadores. Era su demonio, era Spock.

―Spock ―le llamó ―Spock.

Cuando el Fraile estuvo justo enfrente de él, James reaccionó. Él era el hombre que iba poner fin a sus días.

―Spock ―suplicó esta vez ―Spock, soy yo, James. No me quemes, Spock. Por favor.

―No sé de qué me está hablando ―respondió el fraile con voz fría y monótona ―mi nombre no es ese y usted, va a pagar por todos sus pecados, joven Kirk.

―No Spock, por favor no ―James comenzó a forcejear ―Spock, Spock

El fraile apartó sus ojos de él y dejó caer la antorcha en la hoguera. Poco a poco el calor fue aumentando y la madera comenzó a ser consumida por el fuego. El fraile se dio la media vuelta. James comenzó a llorar y a retorcerse mientras el fuego comenzaba a quemar sus pies, sus piernas, sus brazos. Pudo sentir como el hierro de las cadenas que lo envolvían comenzaban a calentarse hasta quedar al rojo vivo. El dolor era indescriptible. Un profundo y enorme alarido de sufrimiento salió de su garganta.

Fue entonces cuando el fraile se detuvo.

―¿Jim? ―llamó el fraile, volteándose horrorizado a donde James estaba siendo consumido vivo ―¡Jim!

Intentó llegar a él, pero unas manos lo retuvieron.

―¡Jim! ―gritó intentando salir de aquel agarre―¡Jim!

Lo conocía, no sabía de dónde pero lo hacía. Algo dentro de sí le gritaba que no podía morir. El hecho de verlo ahí, gritando de dolor le destruía el alma. Supo que si el existía era única y exclusivamente porque el otro también. Tenía que salvarlo, tenía que hacerlo. Con una fuerza sobrehumana. El fraile logró zafarse del agarre de los que lo retenían.

La multitud gritó de pánico cuando el fraile corrió directo hacia las llamas. El cuerpo de James ya estaba envuelto completamente por ellas. Su piel se había convertido en carbón y sus músculos ardían. Pero seguía vivo. Spock se adentró en las llamas y aulló de dolor cuando estas lamieron su piel. Se aferró a James, sabiendo que todo era inútil, sollozando por lo que había hecho. Él había sido el culpable de tan atroz crimen. Tembló. El dolor en su cuerpo lo obligaban a separarse de él, pero el dolor en su alma lo obligó a quedarse. El dolor en su alma sobrepasaba por mucho al del cuerpo.

El 31 de octubre de 1529, el fraile murió, hechizado por un brujo, obligándolo a lanzarse contra su propia hoguera. Eso dirían los espectaculares. La realidad era, que dos almas se iban, intentando encontrar un mejor lugar y tiempo para estar juntas.

―Ashayam― llamó Spock ―ashayam, Jim. Despierta.

Kirk abrió los ojos. Encontrándose inmediatamente con los de Spock.

―¿Spock? ―preguntó

―Aquí estoy, t'hy'la. No hay nada que temer.

El humano se abrazó desesperado al cuerpo desnudo de su pareja.

―Spock, oh Spock

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso ansioso y sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Spock. Necesitaba sentirlo, saber que estaba ahí con él.

―Jim ―dijo Spock rompiendo el beso ―Jim. ¿Qué te ocurre?

El capitán de la Enterprise se aferró a su primer oficial, sollozando en su pecho. Spock lo acunó entre sus brazos y calmó al hombre con suaves caricias y besos.

―Solo fue una pesadilla ―dijo Jim cuando pudo calmar su cuerpo

―Es de mi conocimiento que los seres humanos se sienten mejor exteriorizando sus malos sueños ―dijo Spock ― ¿te gustaría contarme?

―No ―se negó el rubio ―estoy bien Spock. Solo volvamos a dormir, por favor.

El vulcano asintió, aun abrazando a Jim. Este se acurrucó entre sus brazos, necesitando aquel calor para sentirse seguro y en casa. Pero no pudo dormir.

―Fue una época muy antigua ―comenzó alrededor de los 1500 de la tierra

Kirk relató todo su sueño, en voz baja. Poco a poco el peso de su alma se fue liberando y el agarre de Spock se afianzó

―Estoy aquí, en el presente, a t lado t'hy'la, es ilógico preocuparse por un mal sueño

Acarició su espalda suavemente y por fin Kirk pudo dormir, sintiendo el amor por parte de su pareja.

Spock en cambio no se durmió, paseó sus ojos por su camarote, pero sin ver realmente. Su mente estaba analizando el sueño de Kirk. Analizaba intrigado, las similitudes entre el sueño de su pareja y el suyo propio, sonaban tan… similares. La mayor parte de la noche la pasó preguntándose si aquel fue única y exclusivamente un sueño, o si, en efecto, fue un vestigio de una vida pasada.

* * *

**No recuerdo como se me vino esta idea a la mente, pero creo que Halloween era una muy buena época para sacarla del archivero. Así que, aquí esta. **

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo. Me hubiese gustado hacerlo más largo, pero mi conocimiento sobre esa época no es tan basto como para aventarme algo así. Pero no quería dejar esto, realmente me gustó la idea. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí. **

**¿Creen que merezco algún review? Son mis dulces de escritora en este lindo Halloween. No importa la extención, sino la intención. **

**Nos leemos**

**Bliss fuera.**


End file.
